


The Erotism of Peaches

by hiSTEREKal007



Category: Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Mention of Original Female Character, Brief Mention of Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform, Call Me By Your Name AU, Embedded Images, Erotica, Explicit Language, Feels, Felching, Fruit, Fruit sex, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Beastiality, POV Stiles, Peaches - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Steter Secret Santa, Teasing, fruit porn, kind of, lovemaking, mentions of blowjobs, peach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiSTEREKal007/pseuds/hiSTEREKal007
Summary: Stiles decides to get a little familiar with some fruit while picturing a certain someone ;)





	The Erotism of Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> My own little Steter edit/re-write of the 'Peach Scene' in Call Me By Your Name (a novel & now film written by André Aciman), with a little extra ;)
> 
> *Read the tags in case there's something you don't like*.x
> 
> Drawn from pages 71, 72, 73 & 74 of the book here: http://lingualeo.com/es/jungle/call-me-by-your-name-by-andre-aciman-506250#/page/71

__________

 

After we had lunch and I helped Peter with his latest book that evening, he said that he had to run back to his office to hand his manager Sophia Mikani his latest corrections for a novel he was currently writing about a romance. 

He cast an instant glance in my direction with his piercing hungry gaze that never fail to make me catch my breath and lose my words, but seeing I hadn't responded he was already on his way.

After two shots of whiskey to ease my rabbiting heart, I couldn't wait to take a nap.

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~

 

I grabbed two huge peaches from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table took them with me and hugged my dad, that was heading out for another night shift at the station, along the way to my room.

I'd eat them later, I thought.

Alone with my thoughts in the dark bedroom, I deposited the fruit on the desk tabletop next to my bed. And then undressed totally, feeling the warm air brush across the hairs of my naked skin. I then sunk into cool, crisp-starched, sun-washed sheets draw tight across my bed  _'bless you Egyptian cotton'_.

Did I want to be alone?

Yes.

I had the pack round the house early yesterday morning until the evening to visit everyone, I had finally got a break from all my nervous chatting and moving around that same night when it was just me and Peter alone in my house.

Now I lay on the sheets as happy as a stiff, newly sprung sunflower filled with listless vigor on this sunniest of summer afternoons.

Was I glad to be alone now that sleep was upon me?

Yes.

Well, no.

Yes.

But maybe not.

Yes, yes, yes.

I was happy, and this was all that mattered, with others, without others, I was happy ... At least that's what I wanted to convince myself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

About an hour or so later, or maybe sooner, I was awakened by the rich brown cloistral scent of coffee wafting through the house.

Even with the door closed I could smell it and I knew this wasn't my dads coffee, his had been brewed and served a while ago.

This was the afternoon's second brew, made in the neapolitan espresso coffeemaker in which Peter had bought especially to make his fancy coffee when they had lunch after that impromptu morning blow job a few nights ago.

He must be back from his office already.

Anyway, soon I would be back resting, already a heavy torpor hung in the air, the rest of this side of the world was falling asleep.

Though in my mind, all I wanted was for Peter to pass by my bedroom door or peer inside my windows and through the door crack or half-drawn curtains, make out my naked pale body sprawled on the bed.

I wanted him to pass by and notice me, and it would be up to him to decide what to do next. I could fake sleeping or, if he should sidle up to me, I'd make room for him and we'd sleep tangled up together.

Or maybe he'd enter my room and reach for the fruit, and with the fruit in hand, come to my bed and bring it to my hard cock.  _'I know you're not sleeping Kitten',_  they'd say, and gently press the soft, overripe peach on my cock until I'd pierced the fruit along the crease that reminded me so much of Peter's own peachy ass.

The idea seized me and would not let go, stirring a lusty haze through my mind and into my now hard and twitching cock.

I got up and reached for one of the peaches, opened it halfway with my thumbs, pushed the pit out on my desk, and gently brought the fuzzy, blush-colored peach to my groin, and then began to press into it until the parted fruit slid down my cock.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

If the farmer only knew, if they knew what I was doing to the fruit they cultivated with such slavish devotion every day and with their large straw hat on top of their head and long, gnarled, callused fingers that were always ripping out weeds from the parched Californian earth.

The local grown peaches were more like apricots than peaches, except larger, juicier. 

Would they be horrified or perhaps turned by what someone was doing to their precious peaches?

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I had already tried the animal kingdom, a big juicy knot in fact, and that was thanks to a club out of town where your deepest and filthiest desires can come true for the price of a little money and discretion.

Now I was moving to the kingdom of plants, next would come minerals. The idea almost made me chuckle with the ridiculousness of it.

The sweet fruit juices were leaking all over my cock, past my balls and down into my puckered taint sparking pleasure up my spine and inside me making me shiver with arousal.

If Peter came in, I'd let him help me finish the job, it he walked in on me now, I'd let him suck me as he had this morning.

The peach was soft and firm, and when I finally succeeded in tearing it apart with my hard cock, I saw that its reddened core reminded me of a well fucked anus.

Holding each half in either hand I pressed the fruit firmly against my cock, I began to rub myself, thinking of a particular set of pooling blue eyes and features that I knew every detail of.

A thought for the poor peach had played on my mind too, which had no idea what was being done to it except that it had to play along and probably in the end took some pleasure in the act as well.

In my mind I thought I heard it say to me,  _'Fuck me Stiles, fuck me harder'_ , and after a moment,  _'Harder, I said!'_ , in a voice I'd knew all to well who it belonged to. While I scanned my brain for images from the depths of my mind of every moment I saw and felt Peter, every inch of him laid out before me. The thoughts aroused me so much that practically without warning the orgasm was almost upon me.

I sensed I could just stop then and there or, with one more stroke I could come, which I finally did, carefully, aiming the spurt into the reddened core of the open peach as if in a ritual of insemination. 

What a crazy thing this was. 

I let myself hang back, holding the fruit in both hands, grateful that I hadn't gotten the sheet dirty with either juice or come. 

The bruised and damaged peach, like a rough sex victim, lay on its side on my desk, shamed, loyal, aching, and confused, struggling not to spill what I'd left inside. It reminded me that I had probably looked no different on this bed late last night after Peter had come inside me the first time. 

I thought about putting on a tank top or some briefs, but decided to stay naked and get under the sheet. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

I awoke to the sound of someone lifting the handle down of the bedroom door, quietly pushing it open and then closing it behind him. 

As if in my dream once, he was tiptoeing toward me, not in an effort to surprise me, but so as not to wake me up.

I knew it was Peter and, with my eyes still closed, raised my arm to him. He grabbed it and kissed it, then lifted the sheet and seemed surprised to find me completely naked. He immediately brought his lips to where they'd promised to return this morning.

He loved the sticky taste. What had I done he asked? 

I told him and pointed to the bruised evidence sitting on my desk. 

"Let me see." 

He stood up and asked if I'd left it for him. Perhaps I had, or had I simply put it off thinking how to dispose of it? 

"Is this what I think it is?" 

I nodded naughtily in mock shame, lips lifting on one side. 

"Any idea how much work the farmer puts into each one of these?" 

He was joking, but it felt as though he was asking the same question about the work my parents had put into me. 

He brought the half peach to bed, making certain not to spill its contents as he took his clothes off, revealing the delicious body that I love to me piece by piece. 

"I'm sick, aren't I?" I asked. 

"No, you're not sick, I wish everyone were as sick as you. Want to see me be sick too?" 

What was he up to? I hesitated to say yes, so he continued on.

"Just think of the number of people who've come before you, your father, your grandfather, and all the skipped generations of Stiles' before you, and those from places far away, all squeezed into this sparkling trickle that makes you who you are. Now, may I taste this?"

I shook my head, I don't think my brain could stand such an erotic image. 

He continued anyway and dipped a finger into the core of the peach and brought it sticky with juice and cum to his mouth. 

"Please don't."

This was more mental pleasure than I could bear after cuming not that long ago. 

"I never could stand the taste my own, but this is yours. Please explain." 

"It makes me feel terrible." 

He simply shrugged my comment away. 

"Look, you don't have to do this. I'm the one who came after you, I sought you out, you don't have to do this." 

"Nonsense Stiles. I wanted you from day one. I just hid it better." 

"Sure you did!" I replied sarcastically.

I lunged out to grab the fruit from his hand, but with his other hand he caught hold of my wrist and squeezed it hard, like they do in movies, when one man forces another to let go of a knife. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Let go Peter" I huffed.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, blue eyes sparkling.

"Are you going to stop trying to take the peach off me?"

I sighed and gave up trying to stop him.

I watched him put the peach in his mouth and slowly begin to eat it, staring at me so intensely that I thought even lovemaking didn't go so far, so deep. 

I blushed hard.

"If you just want to spit it out, it's okay, it's really okay, I promise I won't be offended," I said to break the silence more than as a last plea.

He shook his head, biting into the peach, the juice ran down his stubbled chin and he lapped it with his tongue savouring the flavour. 

I could tell he was tasting it at that very instant. Something that was mine was in his mouth, more his than mine now.

I don't know what happened to me at that moment as I kept staring at him, but suddenly I had a fierce urge to both cry and cum where I stood. 

And rather than fight it, as with orgasm during a drawn out lovemaking, I simply let myself go, if only to show him something equally private about me as Peter had often showed me. I reached for him and muffled my sobs against his shoulder. I was crying because no one had ever been so kind or gone so far for me or loved me so deeply.

"Whatever happens between us Stiles, I just want you to know. Don't ever say you didn't know how much I feel for you." 

He was still chewing. In the heat of passion it would have been one thing, but this was quite another. He was taking me away with him. His words made no sense yet I knew exactly what they meant. 

I rubbed sides his face with my palms. Then, without knowing why, I began to lick his eyelids between the gentle press of my lips. 

"Kiss me now, before it's totally gone," I said. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

His mouth tasted of peaches and my own essence, that thought alone sent desire trickling up my spine.

After a while of tasting each others mouths and eating the tainted fruit, Peter had finally finished the peach and climbed on top of me under the sheets.

Our naked bodies and dripping cocks sliding against one another and pressing together as if trying to become one body, joined in the deepest way.

He kissed and tasted my skin, slowly moving downwards until he reached my twitching hole, still sticky and sweet from the peach juice.

He growled at the heady combination loving the taste of my most intimate parts with a hint of delicate fruit sweetness and started eating out and lapping at my taint and deep inside, making me gasp and shiver with pleasure, he was trying to collect every single taste of me on his tongue.

The sensations causing me to arch into his skilled mouth, my eyes to roll back into my lids, head thrown back and mouth gaping halfway with a whispered groan escaping out.

Once he had his fill and his cock was aching for release he slowly slid inside, my walls and pucker parting around him to fit like the familiarity of coming home.

Staring into each others eyes and knowing that we are each others always, we moved in sync gliding along each other's skin and memorizing every detail and spark of deep pleasure, arousal and belonging, I was not only overwhelmed by the sensations but also contented deep in my soul.

As both our cocks dripped and twitched with the moments before release and my pleasure spot being constantly stimulated I wrapped my legs and arms around him, embracing Peter, so I didn't feel as if I would fly off into the atmosphere. 

Somehow, we managed to cum together as one being in an explosion of love, sex, sweat and the remnants of fruit juices. 

And, as we lie tangled in the aftermath of our lovemaking, I can't help but think the strange but erotic decision of masterbating with a peach of all things was very, truly worth it.

 

...The peach was enjoyed and eaten as was its original purpose in the end, just not the way that those farmers who lovingly grew it expected.

 ~ _Fin_ ~

__________

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and done by myself so you'll have to let me know of any mistakes,  
> & also let me know what you think of it via kudos or comments! :) x


End file.
